Pushing My Luck
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Chad has kissed Sonny six times. SIX TIMES! And every time he runs away. Well, Sonny's finally going to get to the bottom of this. Channy One-shot.


**A/N: This is a gift to those who have been waiting a long time for the next chapter of _Family Reunion. _  
**

**Oh, and I'm so sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter to _Family Reunion_, expect it to be out next Sunday, on April 11. Just be patient a little longer! I promise I won't disappoint!!**

**

* * *

**Sonny Monroe sat fuming in her room.

He did it _again_, she thought, he actually dared to do it _again!_

Sonny paced around her room in her apartment, this was routine for her. She would do this everything he did _that_. And by _that_ she meant that none other than Chad Dylan Cooper would go and kiss her. Not for any reason, either. He would never be kind enough to tell her why he would go and do it.

Sonny took a deep breath and looked up at her ceiling, there on the ceiling was five small, straight dashes indicating how many times he had done this. The brunette walked over to her desk and pulled out a marker, she walked back over, stood on her bed and made another mark similar to the others.

"Six times," she whispered to herself. She groaned and plopped down on the bed. "Stupid boys."

She closed her eyes and thought back to the days events......

_**Flashback **_

_She was having a decent day. They had just finished their sketch for the week, giving Sonny the day off to do whatever she pleased. She still came in that day, though. Figuring that if they got the idea for their next sketch done that day then she wouldn't have to worry on her day off and could just relax. _

_She walked into the dressing room she shared with her cast mate, Tawni Hart, expecting to see the blonde gazing at herself in the mirror. Instead, she found a different blonde._

_ TV's Drama King layed sprawled on the couch, one arm over his face. When he heard Sonny, though, he quickly sat up and gave her one of his signature smiles. "How's my favorite Random?" he asked, a little too happily. _

_Sonny glared at him, "Why are you always coming over here? Don't you have your own cast to annoy?"_

_Chad put a hand over his heart dramatically, "Ow, you wound me, Monroe." Sonny rolled her eyes. Chad smirked, "If you must know, I was getting bored. I'm not in any of today's scene's."_

_Sonny fake gasped, "Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie?! How will the world go on?!" _

_Chad laughed, "What about Chuckle City? Don't you have to do a sketch or something?"_

_"Nope, I have the day off. But I want to think of next week's sketch first so I don't have to worry about it."_

_Chad nodded while Sonny walked over and sat next to Chad. Sonny took her notebook out from her bag and layed in on her lap as she went back to search for a pen. _

_She found one and went to start writing when she noticed the notebook wasn't there. Sonny turned to look over at Chad who was flipping through the notebook. Panicked, Sonny tried to snatch the notebook back but failed as Chad grabbed her arm. "Chad! Give that back!" _

_Chad smirked, "Why? Got something to hid?"_

_"No!" she shrieked, "But you are invading my PRIVACY!!" she yelled as she gave up and started to tickle him. _

_Chad dropped the notebook and proceeded to turn and tackle Sonny, tickling her in the process. Sonny giggled uncontrollably, "Mercy! Mercy! You win!" she yelled and Chad stopped grinning. _

_"I _always_ win, Monroe," he said huskily, his lips just inches from her ear. __Sonny shivered, that's when she noticed how close they _really _were. Chad had her held down on the couch his hands pinning Sonny's arms down by her side. She looked up, studying him. _

_"Chad, don-"_

_But was cut off, Chad let go one of her arms only to move his hand to cup Sonny's face, he gently brushed the hair away from her face and played with her earlobe. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Sonny's. The brunette tried to protest but it was muffled by Chad's lips, Chad started to kiss more furiously when she didn't respond. _

_Sonny had promised herself a long time ago that she wasn't going to kiss him back until he started talking, but damn, was it hard to hold back! _

_Chad pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to look into hers, she stared back at him, falling into his clear blue eyes. They stared at each other for who knows how long, it seemed like the two were never going to break eye contact until something happened. _

_Chad's eyes changed. _

_They turned from an emotion she couldn't name into one of sadness, he looked broken. But she still didn't break the spell until one single tear ran down his face. Sonny's eyes followed in until in rolled off his face and landed on her cheek. "S-Sonny, I... I'm in..." he started to panic and he jumped off her, Sonny felt in a dais as she sat up on the couch. Chad started crying freely now, he wouldn't look her in the eye, "I gotta go. I'm sorry."_

_**Present**_

Sonny sighed, he never did this before, she thought. I'm talking to him tomorrow, she decided before she drifted off to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

Chad walked glumly into his dressing room, his eyes were puffy and he was dead tired.

I've been pushing my luck, he thought. He _knew_ that it was just to go to be true the first five times, at times he couldn't believe he had done so far. He shook his head, I should have just manned up, he thought.

And to think, this all happened because he was finally going to admit to Sonny he loved her. He punched the wall.

It was just _so_ much easier to kiss her than to admit he loved her, yeah, later he would kick himself from getting so close and not telling her, but in the moment, he was in heaven. Yeah, yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper has done sappy. Get over it. You _wish_ you were me, he thought.

"Wow. Even when no one is watching, you are _still_ ego-"

Chad turned around, knowing that voice by heart. Sonny was sitting on the arm of the couch, legs crossed and grinning at Chad.

"Oh, uh, Sonny, um, I gotta go," he said and tried to leave, except the door was locked. "Damn," he murmured.

Chad turned back around, Sonny hopped off and walked toward him, serious now.

"So," she started, "what the heck is going on? Why do you keep kissing me then running off? What happened yesterday?"

Chad looked like a fish, because he just kept opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say.

Sonny start to get frustrated, "Do you like kissing me?" she finally asked. Chad still couldn't speak so instead he just nodded, "Then I'll make you a deal, you answer one question at a time and I'll kiss you."

Chad was finally able to speak, "Why, eager to kiss me, Monroe?"

Sonny smirked, "Well, I was just offering, if you don't wan-"

"No, no! Um, ask away," he interrupted.

Sonny folded her arms, "Why do you keep kissing me?"

Chad smirked, "I already said I liked kissing you. That will be one kiss."

Chad came closer to Sonny, she uncrossed her arms and let Chad come closer. His lips weren't even on hers for two seconds before she pulled away, "Ok, so, next question w-"

Chad scoffed, "That wasn't fair! That was _not_ a decent kiss!"

"That wasn't a decent answer."

"Next question."

Sonny smiled, "Why, other than liking to kiss me, do you keep kissing me?"

"I can't say it," he growled.

She frowned, "Then I guess I'll see you around, Chad." Sonny took a key out of her pocket and walked over to the door. Chad ran a hand through his hair, pulling some hair out. He had to do something, and quick.

"Wait, Sonny!" he protested as she walked out.

Sonny whirled around and glared at him, "I'm not a make-out buddy, Chad. I have feelings, and you know what? I'm so sick of this game, all you care about is yourself. I don't want to hang out with you if you are going to be like this, so unless you have something good to say, then I suggest you leave me alone," she yelled at him and tried to slam the door but Chad put his foot in the way.

Sonny looked up at him, " _Do_ you have something to say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chad nodded, now determined, "You're cheesy."

Sonny gave him a look like this: O.o

"What?!"

Chad laughed, "You are extremely cheesy, and stupid cute, and you make me feel things I never felt before, but I love you."

Sonny smiled, "Oh, I like you, too."

Chad scrunch his eyebrows together, "I say _love_ not _like_."

Sonny nodded, "I know, but you put me through all that _six times_ so I going to put you through this," she said smiling.

Chad raised his arms up dramatically, "How does that make sense? You didn't like what I did so why would you make me go through with it?"

Sonny shrugged, "Live with it." And she walked off.

Chad walked back into his room confused, but extremely relieved. And, after a while, a huge grin went cross his face.

_**In The Prop House**_

Sonny walked in grinning, "I did it! I got Hollywood's Bad Boy to say he loved me!"

Santiago Heraldo landed in front of Sonny from the vents, "YES!! Finally!" He yanked the ladybug pin from Sonny's hair and ran out of the room, but not before shouting "Hasta la vista, Suckaz!"

Sonny looked around the room at her cast, "Wha...How...Santiago..How did he get in here?!"

Everyone shrugged at the same time, resuming their original positions.

Sonny shrugged and sat down with the rest of her cast.

But little did the Randoms know, Portlyn was in the vent. An evil grin on her face.

She gave a quiet evil laugh, "And he tells me not to speak without a script. MUHAHAHA!"

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you like your I'm-so-sorry-but-please-don't-flame-me gift. But if you do hate it, then feel free to tell me what you don't like so I don't do it again. Here, I'll make it easier:**

**In your review write the word that you feel this story is. Thank you so much!!**

**Summer: _I Love This!! _**

**Spring Break: _I Like This (Thought it could be better)_  
**

**School: _Hate it (Please tell me why)_**

_**P**_**_eace Out!!_**

**_-HorriblyAddicted  
_**


End file.
